Light in the Darkness
by ShalarinFae
Summary: One woman's rise and fall within the Empire, and the aftermath that followed.


Light in the Darkness  
  
By: Rayven Nevarre  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It shouldn't need to be said, really it shouldn't. I do not own Admiral Thrawn, the Unknown Regions, Vader, Palpatine, the Stormtroopers..none of that. I didn't create them, I didn't create the Star Wars Universe, and therefore, can claim no ownership of those things. HOWEVER, Arysia, Kitlen, the other Felineens, the planet Zaracuse, the Dragai, and all other things unknown to die hard Star Wars fans are MINE. Poach them, and prepare to suffer.  
  
Author's Note: Now, I had some rather…displeasing comments…with my first attempt at posting this story. Let me take a moment to define what fan fiction is. Fan fiction is the fan's opportunity to make whatever they want to happen, happen. If we don't like the way a movie ends, we can change the ending. If we don't like a particular pairing, we can change that. There is no limit to what we write. This means that, regardless of the opinions of others, we can change attitudes, styles, events, and even places to suit our every desire. Therefore, these lovely little comments about a particular action not being a particular character's style should cease. Now then, a little about the story. I have, as I stated previously, started this particular fic before, it was not well received. What I have done now is go back, change a few things, make it more detailed, add more depth. This time, I hope that everything turns out, and more people respond. It is very discouraging to get few good reviews to something you work so hard on. Well, without further ado, I give you, A Light in the Darkness.  
  
  
  
Zaracuse was a peaceful planet, far from the reaches of even the Galactic Empire, or so the inhabitants believed. The dominant species of Zaracuse were the Felineens, humanoid felines of all sizes and colors. Then there was the Dragai, fierce lizardlike people that inhabited the marshes and seaside caves. Among the Felineen people were eight tribes, headed by a chief or chieftess, with all eight tribes ruled by a male or female called the Shalama. Because of the amount of responsibility placed upon this leader, the Shalama was most often male. Now, as was stated before, the Felineens are divided into eight tribes, Silverclaw, Blackfang, Ringpaw, Deathclaw, Nightpaw, Bloodclaw, Redfur and Darktail. Deathclaws were typically the strongest physically, with Silverclaws being the weakest, and smallest.  
  
Zaracuse was a small planet, of diverse environments. There was the Land of Seven Sands, the great desert, the Abyss, the desolate marshes to the west, and of course plains and valleys, mountains and caverns, and vast forests. Each was part of a carefully marked territory, and all races resided there in relative peace. Now, something that should be known, the Shalama was a young female from the Silverclaw tribe, small and slender with a wild streak. Her skin, though pale, was marked by a pattern of cheetah like spots and stripes, eyes were the color of blue ice, and her hair fell nearly to her knees, a soft pale gold. It was most unusual for a Silverclaw to become the Shalama, and this little female only came by the rank by killing her predecessor as a right of passage. Felineen law had dictated that she assume the fallen leader's place, and so she had. She was respected, because of what she had done, but that was as far as it went.  
  
Her name was Arysia, the youngest Shalama to ever take the leadership. Her only true advantage was that her mate, a large tiger striped male named Kitlen, was a Deathclaw. He was more than willing to back his mate up if it came down to it. They had two cubs, one four, one eight, both female, and both petite like their mother.  
  
The day the lives of the Felineen people changed forever was a day like any other, a lazy, warm, summer day full of lounging and fishing. The cubs spent their time swimming and playing hunting games, with no thought of danger. Even Arysia, who should have been at least partially on guard, spent her days lounging in her pack cave with her mate while the two cubs ran with the others. Afterall, Zaracuse was far into the Unknown Regions where no Outsider dared venture…ever. And so, it was on that day, that our young heroine was lounging in her cave with her mate, doing just that.  
  
"Mrr…a little lower Kitlen. Mmm..yes, right there," the silver haired woman's head tipped back, arching her neck as her mate nibbled gently where the smooth curve joined her shoulder. Both purred softly as his pawlike hands slid smoothly up her sides to slip around her back and tug at the laces holding the small band of cloth around her breasts.  
  
At that very moment, a ragged looking male, striped like a tiger, burst into the cave. He looked as if he'd been run completely ragged, his mane a disheveled mess. He stumbled to his knees, panting heavily, and managed to gasp out, "Shalama…strange metal birds coming…very big…possibly hostile…"  
  
It took less than a second for the slender woman to get to her feet. All pretenses of laziness were gone. No, instead, in the place where a docile female once lay, a battle hardened warrior stood. Her steps carried her towards the chest that contained her armor and weapons, after all, one could never be too careful. The Felineen race might have been primitive, but their defense capabilities were beyond the scope of even the Empire. Their battle armor resembled that of the Mandalorians, though heavily modified to be lighter and more flexible, and helmets were not traditionally worn. Weapons were primitive true, spears, swords, daggers, and arrows, but all were forged of steel laced with cortosis ore.  
  
A myriad of thoughts raced through Arysia's mind as she "suited up," carefully inspecting each piece of the blue and grey armor as she pulled it on. She might have been small, small even for a Silverclaw, but she was savage looking indeed, with fierce blue eyes, and the savage spots that marked her face. A double edged broadsword that looked far to heavy for one of her stature to be able to wield was slipped into a scabbard strapped to her back. The blade was oddly shaped, straight along one edge, and rippled like flame on the other. Sighing, softly, she made her way outside, barking orders as she went.  
  
"Get the cubs to the lower caves, then summon the best warriors from all eight tribes. I want everyone in full armor and armed to the fangs. We will greet these metal birds in full force, and, if need be, destroy them. Move quickly, for I doubt we have much time. Assemble on the sea cliffs," Metal birds, she laughed to herself, Uneducated fools. They're ships, and ships mean Outsiders. And, Outsiders mean trouble. Unlike the other tribes, the Silverclaw clan was extremely intelligent. While other clans spent their time honing battle skills, these gifted felines devoted spare time to learning, always learning. They studied anything and everything they could get their paws on, but mostly, about the ways and technologies of outside worlds. Arysia herself had an astonishing information network to keep her informed of the Outside, hence the reason she knew so much about the Empire and its people. Unlike her fellow Felineens, she felt that even the events happening off planet would effect her people, and she tried to see to it that they were well prepared. From the information she'd gathered thus far, she imagined that there was only one organization large enough, brave enough, or foolish enough, to send an expedition that far into the Unknowns, and only one man who would have been capable of leading it…Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire.  
  
The Felineens were gathered in full force atop the seaside cliffs, in full armor, and armed to the teeth, as their leader had commanded. A nervous murmur spread through the small crowd as the "birds" landed…and board ramps descended. However, that nervous murmur quickly changed to growls and angry snarls as armor clad men filed out of the strange metal birds and took up formation. However, that last shuttle was different than the others, smaller, lighter, and carrying fewer passengers. One man drew the attention of all the catlike creatures, a man dressed in a meticulous white uniform, gloves and all, with pale blue skin and red eyes, none other than the Chiss, Admiral Thrawn.  
  
Weapons were drawn, curses and insults thrown from the Felineen people. What business did these strange Outsiders have on their planet? This was their home, not the white clad people. They should leave…that was the general thought from all. It was, perhaps, only the impeccable training of the Imperial soldiers, and fear of retaliation from their leader on the part of the Felineens that kept the battle from being joined. Tension mounted in the moments of silence that followed. A lack of communication caused hostile feelings towards one another from each side. Itchy fingers edged across triggers, hands tightened around swords and spears. It seemed, for awhile, that there would indeed be bloodshed.  
  
Thrawn held up a single, white gloved hand, signaling his men to hold their fire. Keen eyes skimmed over the gathered felines, and he stood, listening to the primitives babble back and forth to each other. It seemed that their language was little more than a serious of growls and snarls, combined with subtle gestures with tail and hands, 'What a bunch of savages,' he thought to himself, 'I doubt that…well well, what's this?' the crowd before him was parting to allow a small, very intelligent, but no less barbaric looking female to approach him. The guard to his left immediately swung his E-11 blaster rifle into firing position, only to have the admiral push it back down with one hand. Much to the surprise of all present, most of all her own people, the female bowed formally, addressing the admiral in Basic.  
  
Her voice was heavily accented, carrying a faint purring lilt, soft, and yet easily heard by all. She was extremely polite and formal, though no less frank, "You must excuse the most uncourteous welcome. Zaracuse does not often receive visitors from the Outside worlds. My name is Arysia of tribe Silverclaw, Shalama of the Eight Tribes. I welcome you to Zaracuse, though I cannot claim to guess your purpose in coming here. Reputation precedes you, I am afraid, and I know that the Galactic Empire has poor views of alien races, with few exceptions. But first…I refuse to have any conversation in less than civilized conditions. Order your men to lower their weapons and stand down, and I shall do the same."  
  
Such a request seemed fair enough he supposed, for he counted on superior training to allow his men to handle any threatening moves made by the savage people. So, he did as she asked, giving the order for the soldiers to stand down, which, of course, they did, "So, you do speak in Basic, and, quite well I might add, given the primitive appearances of things. Now then Shalama Silverclaw, I have given the order for my men to stand down."  
  
Arysia nodded and turned to face her people, "Naki. Loun nafor," though a disturbed, nay, disgruntled murmur spread through the feline warriors, they did indeed sheath their weapons and take several collective steps back, though doing such did not seem to soften the hatred and distrust showing oh so clearly in their eyes. Her expression still calm, the silver haired woman turned back to the Chiss admiral, "I look forward to hearing your explanations, Grand Admiral Thrawn, for Zaracuse is far from the normal patrol areas of the Galactic Empire."  
  
"Far enough to warrant a thorough investigation," the admiral replied. His crimson eyes darted around the group of gathered felines, a multitude of thoughts running through his mind. There wasn't much to be said about them really, most of them. Savage, unintelligent beasts and little more…but that little silver haired female…she was small, yes, but most likely quick, and probably very agile. He couldn't tell for sure, but, he thought perhaps that under all that armor lay a very well toned body. Most importantly though, she was intelligent, amazingly so, within her mind most likely lay archives of knowledge that would rival even the information stored within the Imperial database. With a little training she might…be anything. The possibilities were endless. There was of course, the matter of her gender, and her race…but, he was living proof that there were always exceptions to any "rules" laid down, as was Mara Jade and Ysanne Isard, both women of high rank in the Empire.  
  
Surprise, though momentary, registered in the woman's ice blue eyes, "Investigation? Surely, Grand Admiral, you do not think we would be so foolish as to harbor a Rebel Alliance base here? Or even refugees. This planet is far too small, and inhabited by rather fierce races. If not vouched for by the leader, the ruler, so to speak, of these races, Outsiders would be destroyed immediately. Believe me when I say that we wish no enemies, least of all the Galactic Empire, and harboring refugees from the Rebel Alliance would cause a great deal of trouble for us. As you can see, we are not very well defended against an attack from space. It would result in our complete destruction. We have enough warring between races here, we need no outside conflict."  
  
"Would it not have been possible for a small group of Rebels to have..intimidated..the few beings that spotted them into keeping their secret?" the question came smooth as silk, in real Thrawn form. He was, at best, a very deceptive man, always plotting, always.  
  
The question caused a frown to flicker across Arysia's face, "Possible, though not likely. Most races here, especially the Felineen people are fiercely protective and territorial, as well as extremely difficult to intimidate. We live by our fighting prowess in most cases, and while we do have our wars with one another, the Felineen people are respected greatly by all races on planet for our bravery and fierceness in the field. It is unlikely that even a large group of Rebel Alliance members would have succeeded in silencing anyone on this planet. They would have simply returned in force to destroy the fools. However, if you so choose to, you are welcome to carry out your investigation. I will, of course, aide you in any way possible, perhaps sending guides with your patrol groups. There are areas of Zaracuse that can be quite treacherous if one does not know one's way. And, as the most powerful race on Zaracuse, we Felineens know every square inch, our territory or no."  
  
"Your cooperation would be most welcome. What about these other races, will they be so willing?"  
  
Another frown, but, the woman was honest in her reply, "Most likely not. They dislike Outsiders as much as we do. However, if your men are accompanied by a Felineen guide, they should have no trouble. Most dare not speak out against us," what she neglected to mention was that there was a possible three race war looming in the near future. The Dragai and their allies, the Doshan, were growing restless. Though that day she had been relaxing, she had also been planning, as might have been guessed judging from the maps scattered about her cave.  
  
"What can you tell me of these other races. I have gathered much from yours," never send your men in blindly, the admiral decided. If the woman was willing to talk, he was going to let her.  
  
"The Dragai would be the second most powerful race. Similar to Trandoshans, though more intelligent, and cunning. They would be more like raptors I think, very large, and very fierce. We have lost a great many warrior to their ambushes. As with us, their markings, and colors vary, but the basic characteristics are all the same. They stand about two and a half meters tall, covered with scales from head to toe. They are more lizard than human I think, despite their intelligence. Then there are the Dosha. The Dosha are more similar to the Trandoshans, distant cousins I believe. More humanoid, still reptilian, and not nearly as intelligent as the Dragai. Past them, there are the Kalchu, mostly harmless. Maybe all of thirty centimeters in height. Their colors vary, and they're winged. A bit like the faeries in fantasy tales told by children I suppose. They keep mostly to the forests to the south, disliking any major change of temperature," now, had the admiral attempted to ask any other Felineen, he would have received a much different answer, such as "Lizard, Lizard, and Bug things." Most Felineens liked to keep things simple, but then again, Arysia was ever so fond of learning things, and spent hours upon hours poring over maps and ledgers.  
  
All around them the Felineens stirred restlessly, muttering amongst themselves. What was taking so long? When was the Shalama going to give the order to kill? When? Why hadn't she already? What was that strange language she was speaking? The storm troopers were of course, better trained and held formation, saying not a word, though they had their own thoughts on the matter. Unfortunately for the two groups, the two leaders had reached an agreement, of sorts. There would be no battle, no bloodshed…yet. And so it was that the Grand Admiral set patrol groups, and Arysia assigned very annoyed guides to each group, giving them a sound warning that their punishment would be severe should any harm fall upon the men entrusted to them. The search had begun. As a sign of good faith, and intent, Admiral Thrawn invited the woman aboard the small cruiser that has brought him onto the planet for a trip up just out of atmosphere, assuming that she had never seen her planet from above. And, Arysia, being the curious creature she was gratefully, and eagerly accepted.  
  
The duo sat before a large viewport that gave them a clear view of the small, blue planet below them. Quite the contrasting pair they made, Thrawn, the blue skinned, deceptive Imperial Admiral, and Arysia, the silver haired, pale skinned, inquisitive child, for she was little more than that. Her two cubs were not even truly her's by blood, but rather, were adopted because their mother had been slain in battle with the Dragai. Arysia herself was still "innocent" mostly because, whenever Kitlen and she had a moment's peace, some crisis came up and interrupted everything. As a sign of trust, the woman has shed both weapons and armor in the small cargo hold of the cruiser, and sat before the Chiss admiral clad only in tight fitting breeches and sort of bandeau styled top that laced tightly in the back.  
  
Thrawn observed the small woman silently for several minutes, deep in thought. She looked out of place, and yet, at the same time, right at home, right where she should be. He chuckled to himself as it suddenly seemed like her eyes were going to fly right out of her head, "You speak Basic, when it seems no one else among your people do. How did you come to learn it?"  
  
The pale skinned woman frowned, turning the glass in her hands. It seemed to him that she was searching through her mind for the right words. After several moments of silence, she spoke again, her voice soft, the heavy accent giving it an almost sultry tone, "There were certain machines, translators, basics of protocol droids in my father's pack cave. They contained a vast wealth of information, including the writing, and translations of my language to Basic. So, I began teaching myself, using these machines as instructors. I learned first to write, and then to speak. My people do not care to learn because they are fiercely territorial and protective of our culture. They feel that learning other languages only invites trouble to our home."  
  
"But you disagree?" the Chiss asked. This was promising, he thought, she showed a willingness to learn, to adapt, and a naturally inquisitive nature. Yes indeed, she could make a very promising anything, given the proper training.  
  
"I believe," Arysia drawled slowly, "that diversity is important to life itself. The Unknown Regions will not remain Unknown forever. Eventually, Zaracuse, and its neighbors, will be discovered. I can only hope that the steps I take today, secure at least some small part of future generations. My cubs, whom you have not met because they were all sent to the lower caves, also speak Basic, though not as well as I, but they are learning," she fell silent then, staring down into her glass, "But I doubt that it will do much good. My people are far too stubborn. Zaracuse will remain the same even as the worlds outside it change, and that will be its undoing."  
  
They talked for several more hours, about various things. The climates, the ship, he was testing her knowledge, while, down below, on the planet, the patrols had gotten underway. 


End file.
